


three interrogations and one confession [32/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets [32]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3+1, 52 aspec drabbles, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Character, Asexual Character, Gen, M/M, Queerplatonic Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unconventional Relationship, it's like 5+1 but for lazier authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: A small part of him wants to reassure his friend, explain it all to him, so he would stop worrying so much. Even tinier part whines that Quatre didn’t have to explain his engagement to anyone and Duo sure didn’t really get it either but he knew well enough to shut up about it.He ignores all the tiny voices and plays his part of the goofy older brother Quatre never wished for and never even thought he could want.32nd of 52 aspec drabbles! (Also, a sequel tofive steps forward (and one to the side)in which the boys are forced to explain their unexpected engagement.)





	three interrogations and one confession [32/52]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this project clearly will take way, waaaay longer than originally planned but fear not - it will be finished! Eventually...

„Taxes.”

Heero’s face is as impassive as ever and his tone completely flat. Duo fights hard not to laugh. 

Trowa rolls his eyes at them while Quatre looks slightly distraught.

“Stop teasing Quatre”, Trowa says which finally seems to calm his husband. 

Duo rolls his eyes at the both of them. 

-

“Insurance benefits”, he says the next time Quatre gets inquisitive. 

“What?!”

A small part of him wants to reassure his friend, explain it all to him, so he would stop worrying so much. Even tinier part whines that Quatre didn’t have to explain his engagement to anyone and Duo sure didn’t really get it either but he knew well enough to shut up about it.

He ignores all the tiny voices and plays his part of the goofy older brother Quatre never wished for and never even thought he could want.

“We have a better deal as spouses than friends. If he dies I will be _so_ rich.” He grins. “I might even buy some camels off of you!”

“Duo!”

“We have a dangerous job, Quat! I’m trying to stay positive!”

Quatre just huffs in annoyance, giving up for the time being. 

-

“There was a betting pool,” deadpans Heero, looking at another painting. “Duo wanted to win.”

Quatre follows him further down the exhibition, watching Heero more closely than the presented painting. It seems Heero was right and the invitation was just an excuse to interrogate him away from Duo. Classic interrogation technique, good to know Quatre hadn’t forgotten all of them.

“You can’t be serious,” Quatre says but he doesn't sound as sure as he would probably like.

“I’m not,” Heero admits easily, still paying more attention to the exhibition than to his friend, but unable to miss the eye-roll aimed at him.

“Duo’s sense of humor is bleeding into you,” grumbles Quatre and Heero lets out a surprised chuckle.

He’s willing to admit that might be fair enough.

-

“It’s easier to deal with my nightmares when I wake up and I’m not alone,” Duo finally says, busy with the flower pots before him. It seems they actually managed to find a plant that can’t be killed. It’s a perfect fit for their household and deserves all the love and attention. “It’s easier when I’m with someone I actually trust and who knows my demons.” 

There’s silence and when Duo finally glances away from TB (short for ‘Tenacious Bastard’), his hands covered in soil and some ridiculous fertilizer they got from Sally, Quatre stares at him thoughtfully. Duo frowns. 

“What?” 

“You love him.”

Duo pauses. The tiny voices in his head silent and painfully unhelpful. He goes with his gut.

“… Duh.”

Quatre rolls his eyes at the flippant answer before nodding to himself as if it all finally starts making sense. Duo hesitates, he feels like he should explain further, though he really thought they were past that. 

“I don’t think you really understand…”

“Probably not,” Quatre agrees easily and smiles brightly, “but I think I understand enough by now.”

Duo watches him carefully before nodding quietly and returning to his in-door gardening projects.

Perhaps he finally does.


End file.
